Misadventures in Budehuc
by Schwarz-Mana
Summary: One day a mysterious blue fruit is dropped upon Ceasar's head...


Ah, yes...my feeble attempt at writing a Suikoden fic. ^_^ This may or may not become shounen ai in later chapters. Please review! ^_^  
  
And no, I don't own Suikoden. ^_^;;  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Caesar Silverberg sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree he was resting beneath, his spikish red hair ruffling slightly. He had come outside to take the afternoon nap he oh so enjoyed. He was as calm and laid back as usual.   
  
As Ceasar stood up, he felt something lightly hit him on the head and fall to the ground.   
  
"Ouch!" He said as he looked down at whatever had hit him with a frown.   
  
It was what appeared to be a strawberry...except that it was blue.  
  
"What the hell?" Caesar thought, picking it up in confusion. It was ripe and juicy looking. As he inspected it, the notion to eat it came upon him. But then, strawberries weren't normally blue, therefore Caesar realized how foolish it would be to eat it. But where did a blue strawberry come from?  
  
"Oh well." Caesar shrugged and tossed the blue strawberry behind his head before heading back into Budehuc castle, completely unaware of the person who had been watching him, hiding in the tree he had rested beneath.  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Apple cursed under her breath as she watched the form of Caesar disappear into the castle.   
  
Hopping down from the large tree, she walked to where the blue strawberry now rested amongst the grass and picked it up, scowling. It was a Raza fruit, a rarity found only in the depths of Crystal Valley. Apple had paid some old Harmonian woman 50,000 potch for it. The Raza fruit had effects that Apple hoped would stir up a bit of... trouble for Ceaser.   
  
But unfortunately, after she had dropped the Raza fruit on his head, he didn't eat it like she had planned. Honestly, she didn't really think he was so stupid as to eat what appeared to be a blue strawberry... but she had hoped.  
  
"Well then..." Apple said to herself, "I suppose I will just have to take drastic measures to get him to eat this Raza fruit." She started back to the castle, grinning evilly before yelling, "Come hell or high water, I swear I will wreck havoc upon Caesar Silverberg! MWA HA HA HA HA HA !"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Jacques peered down from the high tree branch he had been sleeping upon ( in the very same tree ) when he heard what sounded like the laughter of a raving lunatic.  
  
Seeing that it was none other then usually formal and conservative Apple was enough to make him fall out of the tree and land right on his butt. And this is Jacques we're talking about here. The fact that he fell out of a tree is a shock in itself.  
  
"...ow."Jacques said as he stood up and brushed off his bottom.   
  
Luckily, Apple had been far enough away from the tree and been so occupied with laughing insanely that she didn't notice him.   
  
But really, Jacques couldn't help but wonder why she was laughing and screeching something along the lines of "Caesar will meet his DOOM!"   
  
And people thought Jacques was weird.  
  
Now, there was no way he was going to attempt to go back to Budehuc just then with a mentally unstable Apple blocking his path. He pondered his other options. The logical option was to go to Icksay's inn, but there was just one minor issue.   
  
Chances were that Aila would be there. She didn't like Anne's soda for some reason, hence she was often at Icksay. And Aila was starting to get....well... a bit forward with the fact that she liked Jacques, which made him extremely uncomfortable.  
  
With a glance at Apple and seeing that she didn't look anywhere near calming down, he decided it was safer to risk a run-in with Aila then brave going by a crazy woman.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm begging you to review so that I can find out just how bad this is. ^_^ 


End file.
